peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 February 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-09 ; Comments * Sessions *Wedding Present, #8 (rpt). Recorded 1990-10-14. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). *Datblygu, #3. Recorded 1991-01-20. Available on The Peel Sessions 1987-1993 (Ankst). Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2 '''begin *Start of show: ''"Howdy fans. In tonight's show, sessions from the Wedding Present and Datblygu, the latter a new session. Amongst the records, two new tracks from Ride, details of a phone call I had during the week with a superhero (rather childish not to tell you who it is, but I've got to keep you guessing). Also records from That Petrol Emotion, Pitch Shifter, Butthole Surfers, Sweet Exorcist, Big Youth, Scratch Acid, Dawson, Main Source, First Offence, Hole, the Four Brothers, Kevin Coyne, Ned's Atomic Dustbin, Defintion Of Sound, Th' Faith Healers, Julian Cope, Peter Metro, amongst others, as we always say. And to start the programme...." *''Wrong speed moment: "Things were going so well up to that point, you know."'' *Silverfish: 'Pink And Lovely (LP-Fat Axl)' (Wiiija) *King Sun: 'Be Black (12")' (Profile) *Unsane: 'Vandal-X (7")' (Sub Pop) *Candi & The Backbeat: 'The World Just Keeps On Turning (LP-World Keeps On Turning)' (I.R.S. Records) @4 *Naked City: 'Dead Spot (LP-Torture Garden)' (Earache) *Datblygu: 'Slebog Bywydeg' (Peel Session) *Ride: 'Unfamiliar (12"-Today Forever)' (Creation) # *Major Problems: 'Manslaughter (First Degree Mix) (12"-City Under Siege)' (Nu Groove) @5 *''11.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' *Gibson Brothers: 'Broke Down Engine (7"-Emulsified)' (Siltbreeze) :(JP: 'It's sometimes a bit confusing trying to put these programmes into handy sort of half hour bite-sized chunks. In case I occasionally sound hysterical, it's because I'm trying to make everything work out, because I hate fading records, as you can imagine.') *Peter Metro: 'Boysie (7")' (Penthouse) *Julian Cope: 'I Have Always Been Here Before (Compilation CD-Where The Pyramid Meets The Eye - A Tribute To Roky Erickson)' (WEA International Inc.) # (JP: 'Well, I think this is more than likely true.') *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: 'Happy (7")' (Sony Soho Square) *First Offence: 'Government Decides (Madamswood Mix) (12")' (Blip Music) @6 *Th'Faith Healers: 'God You Move (12"-A Picture Of Health EP)' (Too Pure) *Datblygu: 'Nid Chwiwgi Pwdin Gwaed' (Peel Session) *''news update'' *Captain Beefheart: 'Blabber 'N Smoke (2xCD-Spotlight Kid / Clear Spot)' (Reprise) :(JP: Captain Beefheart phoned me up during the week, absolutely out of the blue. Fortunately, I was in, because many many years ago he phoned me up, and I wasn't in, and he didn't speak to me for two years! He thought I should have known he was going to phone up. He was on the phone for about twenty minutes, and we talked of this and that, you know, and he asked me what I was doing. To be honest, I was a bit frightened of him, though I admire him a great deal. I suppose I think of him as being a kind of mate, in a vague way, but because of his being generally what I regard as a rather remarkable man with a very powerful intellect, and I'm always, I have to say, slightly intimidated by him. The last interview that I can remember doing on the radio was interviewing Captain Beefheart, and it was so frightful that I've never done another one since, despite the fact that I felt he was a bloke I got on with reasonably well. But at one stage, bearing in mind that he was phoning from California, at his own expense, he played me two and a half tracks from an LP by Ewan MacColl. I'm not quite sure why he did that, but he told me this was the music he was listening to, and in fact said it was the only music he was listening to at the moment, so I promised to send him an LP or two by Martin Carthy to try and expand his consciousness a bit. He recommended to me with great enthusiasm the work of Philip Larkin, who he said was the best poet who'd ever written. The only other bit of advice that he gave me, which I can pass on to you, was, because apparently he lives in a house which overlooks the Pacific Ocean, and there's a lot of surfing going on there. He says every once in a while, the surfer comes in with a limb or two missing, and occasionally surfers disappear entirely. I said, "Well, do you ever go surfing or swimming in the ocean yourself?", and he said, and this is advice that I can pass on to you, that he only swims in water that contains human pee. That sounds like a jolly good idea.') *Definition Of Sound: 'Wear Your Love Like Heaven (12")' (Circa) *Wedding Present: 'Dalliance' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Blonde' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Niagara' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Heather' (Peel Session) *Wodada & Natty Pablo: 'Front Room (7")' (Black Lion) *''12.30 Newsbeat: Lithuania votes to secede from the former Soviet Union'' *East Village: Circles (12") Heavenly HVN 612 *'File 1 '''ends during above track *Four Brothers: Zvaita Sei (album - Ndakatambura Newe) Kumasha KSALP 119 *Kevin Coyne: Do Not Shout At Me Father (album - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 112 ''dedicated to William after another spat *Hole: Dicknail (7" - Dicknail b/w Burnblack) Sub Pop SP 93 *Main Source: Snake Eyes (album - Breaking Atoms) Wild Pitch WPL 2004 @7 *Datblygu: Rhag Ofn I Chi Anghofio (session) *Fendermen: Mule Skinner Blues (v/a album - Born Bad, Vol. 5) Born Bad BB005 @8 *''01.00 news'' *Ghazzy Musical Club / Mohammed Othman: Wembe (album - Taarab 3: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style @9 *Dawson: unknown (album - Barf Market:You're Ontae Plums) Gruff Wit GRUFF 003 *'File 2' cuts out *Ride: Beneath (12" EP - Today Forever) Creation CRE 100T ¤ # *Big Youth: All Nation Bow (v/a album - Original Stalag 20) Techniques WRLP 28 @1 *news (cut out)' @1' *Reverend Horton Heat: Psychobilly Freakout # *Catherine Wheel: Upside Down (12" - She's My Friend) Wilde Club WILDE 4 # *Sweet Exorcist: Jack Jack (12" - CC EP) Warp WAP 13 @2 *''We end tonight with'' *That Petrol Emotion: Tingle (Hard Boppin' Mix) (12") Virgin VST 1312 @3 Tracks marked # available on File 3 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 (annotated by track order) File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910209 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) 1991-02-09 Peel Show R143 *3) 1991-02-xx Mainly Peel Feb 1991 *4) 1991-02-xx Peel Show LE095 ;Length *1) 01:34:29 *2) 02:05:16 *3) 01:37:43 (01:00:09-01:18:38) (from 01:09:55 unique) *4) 01:33:40 (00:10:14-00:23:52 (unique), 00:39:05-01:02:09) ;Other *1) Re-up by SIG. *2) Created from R143 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22. *3) Created from SB838, SB863, SB864 and SB865 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Mainly Peel Feb 1991 *4) Created from LE095 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1991 Lee Tape 95. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) http://www.mediafire.com/?s236nrdtt6um1kc *4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Unknown Category:Rich 200